1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in engines and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a crankcase vacuum system for improving the overall operation of the engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an internal combustion engine, or the like, a crankcase is usually bolted or otherwise secured to the engine block for encasing the crank shaft and bearings and for maintaining a supply of suitable lubricating fluid or oil for operation of the pistons, and the like. During the operation of the engine, the lubricating fluid or oil frequently leaks across the piston rings and enters the combustion chamber, which not only fouls the combustion chamber but also reduces the operating efficiency of the engine.